


[凯东]地下导演讨论会

by qingye233



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingye233/pseuds/qingye233
Summary: Warning：RPS勿扰真人。没有三观，黑化倾向，OOC，危险发言。





	[凯东]地下导演讨论会

手还是拷在床头柱上的，所以甫一动王凯就发现了。是醒了，要不是醒了大概就是死了，他口活儿算是不错的，师哥亲自一遍遍在嘴里验证过的，没道理这个时候给打零分——虽然他被他拷在床上，可越愤怒的时候生理本能越诚实。以前他脾气可不好，后来又太好，到了这会儿说不上脾气了，反正生不生气都那样，都被王凯拿手铐铐着，做了一次爱，精斑被热毛巾小心地擦去，然后再来一次。前些天拍戏的时候他嗓子哑了，所以接王凯电话的时候没法拒绝，可他真想拒绝么，世上又不是只有声音一种交流方式。现在这成了困扰，或者掩护，王凯对他做什么他都说不出一个“不”字，包括他现在一边给他口交，一边拿食指往他后面捅。有时候他的确因为前头的爽而忘了后头的不爽，可能是因为动作太小心，怪异远大于疼痛。其实你跟我好好说我也不会拒绝你的，但如果不是你铐着我这好像又说不准。但总之就是这样，在两次王凯骑在他身上拧着腰之后他干净无害的师弟要亮出牙齿了，咬在他阴茎上像亲吻的牙齿，现在纵容着舌头去进犯他尚且生涩的后穴。如果他能发出声音那么他要说什么呢，他想了想，可能只会说你别铐着我。抗拒和迎合都不对，像他跟王凯的关系，是试卷上没有印题目却必须作答的一道题。一切都是问题，那么一切都不是问题。

王凯还是把他的腿掰开了，其实它们本来也没有并得太紧，不然师弟不能在如此近的距离观察到师哥发颤的腿根肌肉。男人都是这样，想快乐起来很容易，他太懂得他了，反而没什么挑战性。他甚至知道靳东是会允许他的，这个人有时候认真得过分，有时候又无所谓得让人生厌，王凯劝过他说路怎么走最容易，最后他还是拉着他走了最难的。你说他恨么，恨跟爱是一样的，谁来到这世上都只走这一遭，倒要谢谢靳东让他酸甜苦辣都尝一回。包括这会儿，甜得发腻的草莓味润滑液。这玩意儿能吃么，王凯分了点神想，不过也无所谓，反正最坏不过死一回。刚才他在靳东身上可觉得自己不止死了一回，他师哥是很厉害的，各种方面。但这会儿他要让他看看师弟是怎么有资格做了他师弟，前戏做的够久了，真顶进去的时候仍然难。他忍着那股压迫感去看靳东的眼，师哥却不看他，眼睛闭着皱眉头，嗓子发不出声儿，嘴是张着的。王凯就吻他，用他教他的那些法子，舌头湿漉漉地搅在一块儿，哑了的喘息堵在里头，口水倒沿着下巴淌下去。王凯顺着那水痕舔了他一道，又往里进了一点儿，最粗的地方还是疼，靳东嗓子哑了，愣是还发了一个模糊不清的音。但后头就顺畅了，王凯找对了地方，那些推拒就变成迎合。也说不上迎合，至少靳东的腿绝对不会主动盘着他的腰，他师哥毕竟还是老派，做这种事儿的时候总带着点儿罪恶感，所以以往按着他操的时候就特别狠。王凯不是那路子，他是仔仔细细碾过他里头每一道褶皱，把他尾椎往下都碾成水，前头也滴滴答答地淌着，胀得通红了，才好心好意地给撸几把。那怎么能够，这时候手铐就晃得格外厉害，王凯很有点开心地亲他，笑得是外头小姑娘们最喜欢的样子。他灵他靓他嗲，唯独这间屋里这张床上这个人面前，他坏。就像我不知道怎么爱你，我也不知道怎么恨你，那么索性都不要管。他最后几下终于动得狠了，师哥叫他顶得往床头缩，手铐链子吵得他烦，干脆摸了钥匙把他放开，反正这会儿你是逃不了了。叫也叫不出来，靳东垂下来的手指却抓床单抓得很紧——你看，这种时候了，你都不抱一抱我。王凯自己先射了，又帮他打出来，伏在他身上的时候他自己身体里也流出他的东西来，这下我们扯平了。白的黏的腥膻的，过一会儿就变成凉的硬的无味的，再接着会被他擦掉，连同后来师哥咬破他嘴唇的血。这不像一句“我爱你”，也不像一句“我恨你”，王凯在他怀里想，那么就是我和你。“不是还拍戏么，赶紧走吧。”靳东在门口又回头看了他一眼，王凯没看他。他们之间没有一句告别，也不知道还有没有再见。

 

END


End file.
